1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus including a head which ejects liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid ejection apparatus is known including a recording head which is formed with a plurality of ink ejecting nozzles, and a wiper which wipes a face of the recording head formed with nozzle openings, that is, an ink ejection face, to thereby remove deposits adhering to the ink ejection face such as ink, paper dust, ink containing paper dust, and the like (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-74774). In the apparatus, a suction pump is driven while a cap is covering the ink ejection face, to produce negative pressure in the cap so that ink is forcibly ejected from the nozzle. Then, a wiping is performed using a wiper which is made of an elastic material such as rubber. More specifically, the wiper is moved relative to the recording head while kept in contact with the ink ejection face, thereby removing ink or the like adhering to nozzle openings and therearound from the ink ejection face.